List of Deleted Scenes
Released Scenes= The following is a list of officially released scenes that were filmed and cut from the final version of an aired episode, thus rendering them non-canon.Some of the deleted scenes that have been considered canonical in the past no longer are a part of the Once Upon a Time canon due to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis' decision. :: :: :: Season One *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin}} Season Two Season Three Season Four |summary=Regina is sitting in her house when she hears knocking on the door. Despite telling the person to go away, the person breaks in, revealing Mary Margaret. Regina claims that Prince Neal's pushchair threw her off and made her forget that Mary Margaret used to be a bandit. After she discovers that Regina didn't cause the blackout, she attempts to get help from Regina. However, Regina claims that because Snow White was the one to cast the second curse, she should become Mayor as that's how it worked for Regina. As Mary Margret goes to leave after Regina attempts to encourage her, Regina asks how Henry is. Mary Margaret reveals that Henry is upset at Regina for distancing herself but Regina claims that it should just be temporary. Mary Margaret tells Regina that temporary can seem like for ever for children before leaving.|cast= *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Unknown baby as Prince Neal}} |summary=The group enters the barn of Zelena's farmhouse to get more information of how Elsa got in the urn and where Anna is. Mr. Gold asks Belle to give him the dagger, which, despite what everyone believes, is the fake one, and picks up some dirt from the ground. Mr. Gold explains that magic can change forms but it can never be completely destroyed and that this dirt can still neutralize any magic practitioner just like it did before. After they leave, Elsa comments that they still have nothing, but Emma encourages her, assuring her that they will find her sister.|cast= *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold *Georgina Haig as Elsa}} Season Five Season Six Season Seven |summary=Henry and Rogers arrive at the site of Rollin' Bayou to ask Jacinda or Sabine if they ever saw Tilly, who is a potential murderer. Though Rogers asks Henry if he's fine with talking to Jacinda, Henry stays neutral. Henry tries to talk to Jacinda, but he messes up. Then, they talk about Lucy, before Rogers asks her if Tilly was here yesterday, to which Jacinda replies "no". Soon, they realize that Tilly stole some beignets instead of buying them, despite what she said.|cast= *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio}} |-|Unreleased Scenes= The following is a list of unofficially released and/or unreleased scenes that were filmed and cut from the final version of an aired episode, thus rendering them not canon. Season One }} |summary=For Valentine's Day, Archie and David spend time at the bar on the same night Mary Margaret is there for girls' night with Ruby and Ashley. It involves a discussion between Archie and David about his relationship with Mary Margaret.}} |summary=David meets up with Mary Margaret as she's leaving the diner. The couple walk down the street and engage in a chat. David goes in for a kiss, but Mary Margaret backs away from his attempt.}} |summary=An unknown scene where August parks his motorcycle outside the mansion and talks to Jefferson, who is standing in the doorway of the mansion. August is also seen with Emma and Mary Margaret outside the house.}} }} Season Two |summary=David is driving at speed down Main Street in the Sheriff's car. Mother Superior eventually gets in the car with him and they drive down Main Street together.}} |summary=Original opening scene of "Manhattan". As a young boy, Rumplestiltskin sees his father leaving. Though his father says he is going to get water, Rumplestiltskin points out he does not have the pail. Rumplestiltskin figures out his father is running away and abandoning him due to debts owed to two men. Rumplestiltskin watches the two men murder his father in front of his eyes. Afterwards, they say, "Take him to the spinsters." }} Season Three |summary=Emma runs toward Regina and then stops to have a conversation with her. Both of them then disappear into the town hall.}} Season Four }} |summary=Belle and Mr. Gold are walking down a dock at the harbor. Belle asks her husband if he's sure he doesn't want her to help out at the pawnshop, but Gold laughs and says that he ran the shop for many years without her and he is sure he can manage a few days on his own. He says that he knows how important the library is to her, adding "You get it going again". A grateful Belle says that she is lucky to have ended up with someone like him, but Gold says that he is the lucky one. The two of them then share a kiss, before Gold asks her to go tend to her books.}} }} (script photo)|summary=Hook tells Emma about how how his father abandoned him and his brother when he was a child. The three of them were voyaging on a ship, and one morning the brothers awoke and discovered that their father was not in the cabin. They searched the ship in vain, and discovered that their father had stolen a dinghy while they were sleeping.}} |summary=}} }} (script facsimile) Footage of this scene being filmed appears in "Secrets of Storybrooke"|summary=Robin Hood goes to Rumplestiltskin's castle after he returns from Oz. He sees Rumplestiltskin place a wand on a pedestal; the same wand that Robin steals in "Lacey". Robin remarks that Fairies can get quite nasty when they are stripped of their wands, but Rumplestiltskin says, "Only if they're still breathing after you've taken it"; implying that the wand that he stole from the Fairy Godmother in "The Price of Gold" (even though "Heart of Gold" and "Lacey" take place before this episode). Rumplestiltskin asks for the potion, but Robin says that the Wicked Witch proved too powerful, and he does not have it. Rumplestiltskin calls him foolish and says that no potion means no gold, which means no tavern, and debtors' prison. The Dark One tells him to get out of the castle and warns him that if he ever sees him there again, he will kill him.}} |summary=}} Season Five |summary=The former site of Granny's Diner has been transformed into a beer garden. Mr. Clark, driving the Sheriff's car and wearing a red leather jacket similar to Emma's garment of choice, pulls up in front of the beer garden to witness a ribbon cutting ceremony with Bashful, Dopey and Walter in attendance.}} |summary=The beer garden in front of Granny's Diner has been wrecked, presumably due to the diner landing after being transported back to Storybrooke. Emma, fully transformed into the Dark Swan, is wearing a long black robe and can be seen near the wrecked beer garden.}} |summary=An alternate version of the scene where Hook meets Emma by the Yellow Bug. Emma is wearing one of her signature black Dark One coats; the same coat that she was wearing at the docks earlier in the episode (in the actual episode, she is wearing a simple black dress). She walks towards Hook with a sinister grin on her face and pulls him in close to her, but Hook is not impressed.}} (script photo)|summary=After Emma tells everyone that she plans to go to the Underworld, Mary Margaret and David volunteer to go with her. Emma tries to tell them no, but Regina tells her to stop complaining, explaining that heroes know when they need help, and that they're offering. Emma asks if Regina wants to help Hook, and Regina responds by saying that she wants to help her. Henry says that he'll be coming with them, which causes both of his mothers to instantly say no. Henry explains to them that he's both the Author and a hero now, but Emma and Regina counter with the fact that they're his mothers. Henry further points out that he took a bus when he was ten by himself to find Emma, so if he gets left behind, he'll find another way. This causes both of his mothers to back off from telling him no.}} Arthur as if he was a prisoner. They cross what seems like a portal. – At night it wasn't possible to see the scene, but the woman with the weird skin, like Rumple's, and dark clothes, apparently from FTL, passed us in a car with Lana and Ginny. I may be wrong because it was dark. – Many people were dressed like "death", maybe 10, just like the Caronte from 5×02."|publisher=ONCE podcast}} |summary=A scene involving the departure for Camelot of King Arthur, Guinevere, Merida, Violet, Sir Morgan and the rest of Camelot people. Henry and Regina were also present in this scene. The group say their goodbyes and Merida is guarding Arthur as if he is a prisoner. The group then enter a portal.}} |summary=An extended version of the scene where Zelena talks to Robin Hood and Regina by the pond. After returning from the Underworld, Robin reunites with Little John, who has been looking after Roland. While John is standing nearby, Roland runs up to Robin and jumps into his arms. Roland says "Papa!" and Robin answers "Oh Roland" and spins him around and kisses and hugs him. Roland asks his father about his little sister.}} (script photo)|summary=An extended version of the scene where Henry and Violet are reunited, with a few additional lines. After Violet offers her condolences about Robin Hood, she adds that she knew that Robin and Regina had a relationship, and says, "I'm just so sorry". After Henry thanks her, he says that he wish he knew how to make his mother feel better. Violet is sure that Henry will find a way. At the end of the scene, Henry tells Violet that his mother needs him. Violet understands, and tells Henry to go to her.}} Season Six |summary=}} |summary=A scene/segment where Tisbe meets a duke at the royal ball.}} |summary=}} |summary=Guest starring are Lee Arenberg as Leroy/Grumpy}} |summary=A segment where Doc gets into his car and checks himself in a mirror, presumably for the scene where Emma and Regina are in the World Behind the Mirror and calling out to their friends.}} |summary=An extended version of the fight scene between Zelena and the serum queen that includes horses, huge riders, Black Knights, and the serum queen knocking Zelena off. During this, there are flying monkeys circling around them, and the serum queen jumps at Zelena and hurts her.}} Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season Blooper Reel|summary=A scene with Emma, King David and Queen Snow in Emma's bedroom on the morning of her birthday.}} File:IGlee j buckley-612-2.png|summary=A scene with donkeys wearing hats, a reference to The Adventures of Pinocchio, in which all boys sent to Toyland are turned into donkeys.}} }} |summary=A scene with Hook looking concerned as he walks fast down the street outside the pawnshop while talking to someone on his mobile phone. He then stops and kind of looks up.}} |summary=A scene with Regina and Zelena moving back in with one another.}} Season Seven (photograph 1) (photograph 2) (photograph 3)|summary=A scene with Lucy in the New Enchanted Forest, wearing the same outfit that she wore for the scene where she returned to the ruins of the shack and searched for her father in "The Final Battle Part 2".}} |summary=Sabine uses a dating app where you swipe if it's a frog or if it's a prince (a reference to the Disney movie The Princess and the Frog), and goes on a date with an unnamed person.}} |summary=A scene with Roni and Lucy, where Roni walks Lucy across the street by the Community Gardens.}} }} (Photograph) (in the actual episode, the mask is seen, but only from the side).File:704AuroraBridge.png}} (script photo 1) (script photo 2) (script photo 3)|summary=An extended version of the scene where Belle passes away, featuring additional dialogue which was cut during post-production and a part where Mr. Gold opens the travel book and sees how it is filled with pictures and memories.}} }} |summary=Tilly is eating Mochi balls while sitting on the couch in Henry's apartment.}} (script photo) |summary=A scene where Henry and Regina tour the Ithaca University. There, Henry meets another boy, played by Patrick Lubczyk, who played Kevin Hughes on an episode of Dead of Summer, another production by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. In the script for the scene, Henry says to Regina that this place feels good and could be a good fit for him, whereas Regina is relieved that it's just a six-hour drive from Maine. Henry tells her not to get too excited, as he still wants to check out the USC. His mother eagerly steers him toward a group of kids who are Henry's age and says that they look nice and East Coast-y. Henry thinks that they're his tour group and asks his mom if she is going to be okay. Regina replies that she'll be fine, jokingly stating that there is a group session for empty nesters, with wine. At this, Henry rolls his eyes and says that he'll meet her at the hotel. According to Adam Horowitz, the scene worked well on its own, but wasn't needed for the narrative of the episode and hindered the emotional impact of the episode because it played as a digression. However, the scene can still be seen in promotional pictures.}} |summary=The scene where Henry is riding down Storybrooke Main Street in the newly created United Realms was originally accompanied with a sequence with Tilly, Margot and Rogers in front of Granny's Diner. There are a couple of lines where they say that they are heading somewhere (meaning Roni's coronation) and Rogers asks Henry, "Did you get it?", meaning Roni's crown. At the same time, Archie and Pongo are walking down the street. There was also a sequence where Henry is wearing the same costume and riding through a forest, presumably on his way to Roni's coronation. Most of the footage was deleted in post-production, although Archie and Pongo can still be glimpsed in the lower left hand corner of the screen as Henry rides through Storybrooke.File:722HenryRiding.png}} Spin-Off }} |-|Other Scenes= The following is a scene featured in a recap video from "Breaking Glass", showing a short clip from a scene that was cut from "The Apprentice". Since footage from the scene is still used in the recap video, the information should be considered canon. References }} fr:Scènes coupées